bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Averin
| birthday = October 31 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 168 | eyes = Gray | hair = Tea Green | blood type = O- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Stern Ritter | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Stern Ritter | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = World of the Living | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Quincy Teachings | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Powers }} Vladimir is an exceptionaly powerful Quincy, and ex-communicated member of the Vandenreich who held the postion of Stern Ritter "W". History. October 31 1985, the date of birth of Vladimir Averin. Vladimir was born an Echt Quincy, to parents who were completelty devoted, to the cause of the sealed king of the Quincy. After Yhwach's sealing the Averin family took head of his cause, plotting both for the king's return as well as the purging of the Shinigami that would no doubt soon follow. Following a tradition that originated from the first generation of the family, Vladimir would begin his training in the Quincy arts at the age of three. By the time he was seven his parents had made sure that he had gained a general proficiency in all of the arts, the first art he had really picked up on and began to truly master however was the Hirenkyaku, the high speed movement technique of the Quincy. His grasp on the skill was in fact so well developed that by the age of ten he was able to out maneuver Quincy twice his age. It was around this time that word of a young russian Quincy prodigy began to spread throughout the Quincy world reached the ears Yhwach's inner circle. By the age of twelve Vladimir had begun to dabble in Ginto, the magic of the Quincy under the tutelage of his father as well as other high ranking family friends, Vladimir's Ginto powers seemed to grow by the day. It was at the point that Yhwach's closest followers reformed the Vandenreich, in preperation for his majesty's return to power. Returning home from school the day of his 13th birthday Vladimir's father introduced him to Jugram Haschwalth, the right hand of the king that Vladimir had heard stories about throughout his childhood. Personality. Monster. The only fitting word to describe Vladimir Averin, who despite is heart warming smile and youthful appearance, is just that, a monster. His sadistic and merciless tactics are why Yhwach personally selected him for his Stern Ritter. Vladimir has shown no hesitation in killing, be it man, woman or child. He is simply a killer trained by Yhwach to be an emotionless monster, purging the world of not only shinigami but any who dare stand before them. A more sinister and manipulative side of him was shown after the initial invasion, he had manipulated several high ranking member's of the Vandenreich into thinking he had perished in battle. Despite not fooling Yhwach, Who had ex-communicated him for his stunt. Appearance. Vladimir takes the form of a young man, despite being well over 600 hundred years old. He has long tea green hair that falls to the middle of his back, the top of which is almost always covered by his hat. He normal choice of clothing is a black undershirt covered by a long sleeve high collered white shirt. On his left wrist he wares square golden bracelets which he has revealed as being Bankai stealing devices of his own unique design, he also appears to wear a necklace in the shape of the planet Saturn at all times, claiming it was a gift from someone. He keeps a golden cube chained to his left hip at all times, and often employes it durning combat. Powers & Abilities. Vast Spiritual Power: By Quincy standards the amount of Reiatsu possessed by Vladimir is nothing short of amazing, be able to contend with the captains of old, and still live to speak of it. In terms of sheer force, the weight of Vladimir's Reiatsu is capable of creatoring the ground when exerted if he so chooses. Swordsmanship Expert: While not his most profiecent area of combat, Vladimir is more than capable of being lethal with a blade. He has been shown cutting down countless lieutenants and seated shinigami, as well as dealing a fatal blow to Mayrui Kurotsuchi during the invasion of the Seireitei. During his time in the Vandenreich, his personal tutor in the art of blade wielding was none other than Jugram Haschwalth. Hakuda Mastary: Being his most used form of combat, and his pure skill with his bare hands it is no surpraise that Vladimir was known as the Vandenreich's Hakuda master, often instructing the newer members in proper technique and form. While the true depth of skill has yet to be seen Yhwach stated that if anyone but himself would have been sent after Vladimir they would have been killed effortless on Vladimir's part. Ginto Master: Being tutored by the Quincy King himself, Vladimir's knowledge of Quincy spell casting is second only to his former monarch. In battle his mastary of the art is so great that he seemingly alter the intent of a spell with little effort, making it seem as though he cast's a multitude of different spells while in reality he simply alters one spell several times. Hirenkyaku Mastary: Given his expertise as manipulating reishi it should come as no surpraise that Vladimir speed allows him to compete with the fastest individuals alive, He is able to creating after images of himself with his use of Hirenkyaku allowing his victims to fall pray to his Hakuda barrage. His speed is so great that despite the fact that he was the first stern ritter to reach the seireitei he was the last to actually be noticed, only when he forced himself to slow down where the shinigami capable of physically seeing their undoing. Schrift "V-The Void" When the young image of Yhwach that is the manafestation of a Quincy's powers appeared to a young Vladimir, a sinsiter power was revealed, a power that was possessed by no quincy before or after him. That power has simply been labeled "The Void." Using his spirit weapon, Vladimir is able to literally project his inner world into the physical plane. This allow's him to access various other spirit weapons stored there, Bankai he has stolen are also stored in their sealed form's inside his inner world. A simpler version of this ability allows him to reach inside the cube and "Pull" out a weapon or Bankai of his liking to be used at his whim.